Short timeline
Note: this is not to be confused with the Long timeline or the Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line.' The Short timeline is a timeline based loosely off of concept material from Lori and Corey Cole; the Tetralogy concept (in which the five games take place within a single year from spring to early winter). For a Hero-U influenced variant see One-year timeline. Background This timeline assumes that present events in QFG1 through QFGV games occurs over the course of a year (or into the start of the next). It is supported within the games by a couple of references in QFG4 and 5 about the Antwerp population explosion in Spielburg. Although this event is completely optional and not all heroes in the Multiverse may actually cause it (Devon did not), though later games have lines that still suggest that they did (see Notes). Character players may have chosen not to do it in the first game. QFGV's Winter apparently occurs before the new year (it is said that Ugarte came to Silmaria earlier in the year). This timeline and theory is not compatible with the order of events in the Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line or Who's Who in Mordavia by Lorey and Corey Cole from the Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook and also certain details in HERO Journal, QFG4, and QFG5 (which place events of QFG2 and/or QFG3 several years before QFG4, see Long timeline). Nor is it compatible with post-QFG5 stuff related to How To Be A Hero and Hero-U (as many of these sources rely on various 'extended' timeline concepts). Due to the incompability between the source material; the official Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook and other references in the later games are generally ignored in this article (except in a few cases where additional dates in QFG4 itself support the references). In addition a couple of references in QFG4 and QFG5 are overlooked as well (including the Hero Journal/stair stepper issue, and Rakeesh'ss aging, Sam's extreme aging between QFG1VGA and QFG5 (though not between QFG1EGA and QFG5), etc). This timeline relies mainly on internal dates from the games, but also includes material from the Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. One difference between the Long timeline and Short timeline for example is the order of when Ad Avis died and when Tanya was kidnapped. In the Long timeline and Mordavia timeline/Who's Who, Ad Avis is killed before Tanya was kidnapped, in the Short timeline, Tanya was kidnapped before Ad Avis was killed. This timeline should not be considered anymore or less official or relevant than the Long timeline and Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line, and each represents the various interpretations of the story as described in the games and/or other official material (including any potential retcons or discrepancies from the game producers). In the games materials references may range from what seems like one year to four years between the start of the series to the end of the series, and the actual time played over the course of the five games, however rarely covers more than six months total (with each game taking place not much more than a month, between 10-30 days each, with occasional reference to a few months or weeks occurring in between or addition to main gameplay time within the prologues or endings, I.E. three months reference in QFG3 prologueAziza (QFG3): "As you know, three months ago in Raseir the evil Ad Avis attempted to unleash the djinni Iblis in order to rule the world …" or the two weeks mentioned after defeating Avoozl to when the award ceremony occurs). Roughly 178 days total are covered in the life of Hero up to QFG4 with an additional partial month for QFG5 (exact amount of time varies by class). Each game 'jumps' at least several months ahead as the seasons change in each game (QFG1's early spring jumps to summer in QFG2, and jumping from early fall to mid winter between QFG4 and QFG5 for example, the jump between QFG3 and QFG4 is less clear as depending on what hemisphere each takes place in (summer in the south would be winter in the north, and the orders of seasons would clearly not match up if going from 'summer" in QFG2 to summer in QFG3, and then a jump to fall in the north, if they were in seperate hemispheres, however both may still be in the northern hemisphere so this should not be too much of an issue). However, if three months passed between QFG2 and QFG3, QFG3 should have technically already been into at least 'fall' (as each season is roughly only around 3 months each)… Which is a clear seasonal discrepancy between the games (and if QFG3 was in the southern hemisphere, it would mean it should already been winter in the north, bypassing fall altogether, which again would be a season discrepancy if the series was following a strict one year period). But overall about half a year (187 days give or take) of actual time is 'unaccounted' for more or less within the passing of at least twelve months of seasons (assuming a single year time frame for the games). In this timeline assuming the seasons are somehow 'correct' and fit where they need to fit, there would still have to be some kind of 'forward' or 'slow travel' time between each game. That means teleportation in QFG3 and QFG4 is either very slow, somehow 'interdimensional', time is dilated, or time travel occured to shift the character 'ahead' to catch up with the seasons and skip months of unused time. Travel is not necessarily instantaneous for example QFG4 shows the player flying over the mountains of Mordavia in the intro over period of noticable time. But not nearly as long as what occurs in the long timeline which takes place over several years. Short Timeline Before the Series ;1001 BQFG : The Djinn Wars; Iblis creates the Forbidden City and raises an army of djinn to take over the world. The sultan Suleiman bin Daoud raises an army of djinn to stop the Marid. :Iblis is bound in a statue, but a prophecy predicts he may rise again. He Who Waits Behind is bound to a ring to help prevent this. ;200 BQFG : King Siegfried the Third gives Spielburg castle to the von Spielburg family. ;100 BQFG : Erasmus built his vacation tower on Mount Zauberberg. ;70 BQFGAd Avis dialogue: Do you know how long I've awaited this moment? Seventy years! Seventy years I have served the Dark Master while watching for the stars to align. Seventy years I have spent learning the magic that control's mens minds and waiting for a fool to fullfill the...", "No! After 70 years, No!" :Ad Avis enters into service under the Dark Master, and is bound to her, despite his outrage that she is a woman. He discovers the prophecies of Iblis and begins a plot to summon him. ;50 BQFG :Sego palm begins to grow. ;40 BQFG :Laspo Yorick becomes Court Jester to Baron Stefan von Spielburg. ;36 BQFG :Ann Agrama is born in Zurich."I cook for you, I clean up after you, and what thanks do I get? You drop me for a girl half my age and twice my height. That's gratitude for you." ;20 BQFG :The Dark Master grows tired of Ad Avis and releases him. Ad Avis, freed from his servitude to the Dark Master, travels to Shapeir to prepare for the coming of Iblis. :King Justinian becomes king of Silmaria. :Andre is born in Silmaria.Narrator (QFG5): "This young man looks like he is around twenty years of age, and has been outdoors most of his life." ;18 BQFG :Elsa von Spielburg is born in Spielburg Valley. ;17 BQFG :A child of Silmaria is born who would become a future guard there.This guard is about seventeen years old, and has some minor acne problems. ;15 BQFG : Rakeesh Sah Tarna gives up the throne of Tarna to become a Paladin and defeat the Demon Wizard.Kreesha dialogue: "Rakeesh was king of Tarna some fifteen turns of the sun ago. He gave up his rule to rid the world of the Demon Wizard." : Anna is killed in Mordavia and becomes a ghost. ;12 BQFG :Rajah Sah Tarna becomes King of Tarna in place of his brother.He has ruled this city for twelve years. He became king when his sire's son Rakeesh abdicated. :Baba Yaga enters Spielburg Valley from Surria. Soon after the Baron insults her.Sierra Magazine Volume 2, Issue 2Sierra Catalogue 1990. ;10 BQFG : Elsa von Spielburg was stolen away by magic. Yorick starts searching for her (anachronism with -9 BQFG). ;9 BQFG :Elsa is turned down for training by the Weapon Master for being female (anachronism with -10 BQFG). ;8 BQFG :Yorick discovers Elsa with the brigands, and becomes the Brigand Warlock. :Tanya is born.InterAction, Winter 1993, pg 21 ;5 BQFG : Bernard von Spielburg disappears during a hunt. :Sam moves to Spielburg and begins begging there (QFG1 EGA). :Katrina moves into Castle Borgov. Gypsies move into Mordavia after hearing rumors that a new owner had taken up residence, thinking it was the last Borgov's son. They have little luck contacting anyone, but decide to stay on in the valley.Gypsy Fortune Teller Magda: When we heard rumors that Borgov Castle was again inhabited, we brought our wagons to Mordavia. We thought perhaps the old Boyar's son had returned, and we could trade with him again.", "It was an ill day when our tribe traveled to this valley. We used to trade freely with the people of the castle years ago.", Gypsy Davy: "I have run in this forest for many years, and I know my way around.", "We would have left this valley long ago, if the flooding had not washed out away the road and filled the mountain pass with swamp.","We have been in this camp for nearly five years. This is very hard on wanderers like us.","Innkeeper (QFG4):"There have been gypsies camped to the northeast of town for many years now, and we have had no trouble from them." ;4 BQFG :Strangers take up residence in Castle Borgov. Harsh rains ensue, turning the only pass out of the valley into a deadly swamp."...strangers moved in four years ago..." ;3 BQFG :Due to the influence of Ad Avis, Khaveen, military commander of Raseir, forces all the Katta out of the city. Shameen and Shema journey to Spielburg to search for a Hero, whilst most of the other exiles relocate to Shapeir.Sharaf (QFG2): "He swore as the Katta were driven from Raseir that he would find a Hero to restore our homeland.",Shameen: "When the Katta were driven from Raseir, we journeyed to the Northland in search of a hero." Shema and Shameen open the Hero's Tale Inn in Spielburg.Shameen (QFG1EGA): "I have run this inn for three years now, with Shema." Around the same time, Marrak, Sarra, and Salla find refuge in SilmariaMarrak: ""Several years ago, my people were driven from our homeland and scattered with the winds by a most evil man who usurped the throne of Rasier from its rightful Emir. I have heard word that my homeland has been freed by a Hero, and the land is now ruled by a wise and gracious women.", and the moneychanger Dahab Khalis and his family fled to the city of TarnaMoney Changer: "My family and I moved here many years ago from Raseir.","I was once the money changer of Raseir, but when Ad Avis took over, I moved with my family to Tarna.", "I left Raseir to get away from such violence. I am too old to leave Tarna now." (or did the exiles begin around 1 year before QFG2?). :Heinrich Pferdefedern's wife and mother of Hilde Pferdefedern passes away. :Boris Stovich leaves his wife, and starts working at Castle Borgov. :The gypsies meet the new Gatekeeper and begin trading with him, and learn that the Borgov's son was dead, and that the castle was now owned by a distant 'cousin'. Soon after this, the rains started to fall, and they were trapped when the flooding washed out the road and made the pass swampy.We met with the Gatekeeper, who said that the Borgov family was dead. The castle was now owned by a distant cousin... We did some trading with the Gatekeeper, but never saw sign of this Borgov cousin. Soon after this, the rains started to fall, and we were trapped here.", Gypsy Davy: "I have run in this forest for many years, and I know my way around.", "We would have left this valley long ago, if the flooding had not washed out away the road and filled the mountain pass with swamp." ;2 BQFG :Signor Ferrari moves into Raseir, searching for the Black Falcon, and quickly learns how to make a profit out of the city.Ferrari (QFG2): "I came to Raseir a little over a year and a half ago. A man of my stature has no problem making a profit out of any situation." : Tanya is kidnapped, and transformed into a vampire (she stops aging and is stuck as a six year-old form). ;1 BQFG :Ad Avis deposes the Emir of Raseir and places his brother on the throne.A tale is told of this time last year, That Magic caused the man to disappear. A brother now is ruling in Raseir, and no one knows the fate of the Emir. :The last of the Katta are driven out of Raseir. Still, Sharaf remains in the city and helps to organize an underground movement, he is one of the last few Katta to remain the city, as most had been driven out over the last few years.Sharaf:"The Katta were driven from their home in Raseir last year." :Dr. Cranium receives his last shipment of scientific equipment. Soon after the Mordavian pass becomes completely impassible. :Mordavia suffers from a famine. :Fruit tree bears fruit in Spielburg, but the fruit dries out on the tree.Narrator (QFG1VGA):"This tree is covered with old, dried fruit from last year." *-? months BQFG: Heinrich Pferdefedern is attacked by Brigands. The Series ;1 QFG : Spring of 0QFG *'Prologue Begins.' Devon Aidendale leaves Willowsby heading towards Spielburg. *2 weeks later: Abdulla Doo is a rich merchant leaving Shapeir, he planned to be the first merchant to enter Spielburg Valley that year. *3 weeks later: Abdulla Doo's caravan is attacked by Brigands in Spielburg Pass, stealing all of his wares. *4 weeks later: QFG1 Begins. The Hero arrives in the valley, and soon becomes trapped by an avalanche from the mountains as the snow melts. :9 days later: QFG1 Ends. The Hero saves Spielburg. Baba Yaga flees the valley, eventually making her way to Mordavia. :? weeks later: Elsa von Spielburg finishes driving the remaining Brigands from the valley. At some unknown point in time, Stefan von Spielburg retires and his son becomes the new ruling Baron, much to Elsa's disgust. Summer of 1QFG *? days after QFG1: QFG2 Begins. The Hero is brought to the south by Shameen and Shema to save the cities of Shapeir and Raseir. :17th of the Serpent, Year of the Djinn, Shapeir, the Hero joins a caravan headed for Raseir. :29th of the Serpent, the Hero is arrested by guards of Raseir. :30th of the Serpent :QFG2 Ends. The Hero defeats Ad Avis. The Sultan Harun al-Rashid declares the adventurer a Hero of Shapeir, and adopts him as his own son. *? weeks later: Dr. Cranium journeys to Spielburg Valley to gather ecological findings. He finds that there has been an Antwerp population explosion, and brings some of the baby Antwerps with him back to Mordavia. *3 months later: QFG3 Begins. The Hero speaks to Aziza about the defeat of Ad Avis, learning of his strange disappearance. *3 days later, he travels to Tarna via a magical gate alongside Rakeesh to prevent a war. :24 days later: QFG3 Ends. A Demon Wizard at the World Gate is destroyed through the Hero's actions. Moments later, the Hero is consumed by dark magics and transported to the Dark One's Cave in Mordavia. *The Emir Arus al-Din resigns and gives his title to his niece Zayishah, who begins to welcome the Katta people back to Raseir. With law and order returning to the city, many of its more unsavory residents leave, Ferrari and Ugarte among them accompanied by Nawar, Budar, Abdim, Abduel, Abdull, and Abdum. Autumn of 1QFG *King Justinian of Silmaria is assasinated. 2 day later, Hesparian mercenaries invade Marete. :At some point near this time, the Silmarian Chief Thief is also assassinated. *Immediately after QFG3: QFG4 Begins. The Hero is teleported to Mordavia and ends up in the Dark One's Cave with only his clothes and the armor on his back, and a few crowns. His weapons and items from his pack were left behind in Tarna including his Katta Pin and Soulforge (if he was a paladin). While in Mordavia he learns of the Dark Master and stops the second Summoning of Avoozl. :11 days later: The Hero destroys the Nosferatu Ad Avis, though Katrina's soul is consumed by darkness in the process. ::2 weeks laterNarrator dialogue: "Two weeks pass from the encounter in the Dark One's Cave.": QFG4 Ends. Dmitri Ivanov is declared the new Boyar by the regional King. The swamp begins to clear from the pass, opening the valley to the outside world again. :Minos brings Elsa to Silmaria to compete in the Rites of Rulership. Toro follows and becomes master of the local Adventurer's Guild. Magnum Opus also travels to Silmaria to compete in the Rites. Erasmus and Fenris contact the Hero and whisk him off to Mariana. *Dr. Cranium prensents his findings in experiments in tissue reanimation at the Scientific Ball."I named Frankie after one of my colleagues who did preliminary research into tissue reanimation. My success in this experiment will make me one of the premier researchers at this Year's Scientific Ball. He also hoped to win the Alchemical Innovation of the Annum award for his creation of the Rehydration Solution. Winter ;Late 1 QFG - early 2 QFG *Immediately after QFG4: QFG5 Begins. The Hero arrives in Silmaria and seeks to uncover the King's assassin and compete in the Rites of Rulership. After the Series ;2 QFG *Baba Yaga returns to her home in Surria after having spent winter in MordaviaBonehead QFG4. *Andre begins training as a Healer under Julanar in the Spring.Andre (QFGV): "I'm to study with Julanar in the Spring." *Famous Adventurer travels to the north in the spring.Come the spring, and I'm off flying north like the birds. You interested in a job as Famous Adventurer while I'm gone? ;48 QFG *The secret money tree in Spielburg finally matures. ;201 QFG :Amelia Earhart ends up in Spielburg. ;1001 QFG *The seal on Iblis begins to weaken again.He Who Waits Behind: "Now I can take Iblis back to his tomb where he'll be safe for another Thousand Years and a Year." Significant Historical Events with Unknown Dates *Katrina lives in Mordavia for decades. ;Before 100 BQFG :Erana creates Erana's Peace in Spielburg sometime before Erasmus moved there some 100 years before. ;Before 70 BQFG; *Julanar becomes a healer, one of the first women to do so. She is tricked by brigands and, while attempting to escape, is transformed into a tree by a djinn that heard her cries for help. *The Dragon of Doom is created by powerful magic out of the element of fire. It lays waste to much of the Med Sea, and sinking Atlantis; the mages there are forced to transform into Tritons to survive. Dragon Pillars are raised on the isle of Marete to bind the Dragon into the temple at the Dragon Blood Pool (described as having taken place centuries or eons ago). ;Between 70 BQFG4, 50 BQFG4 and 20 BQFG4; *The Summoning of Avoozl. ;Between 3 BQFG and 1 BQFG; *When did Ad Avis become the vizier to the Emir of Raseir? Did he begin the exiles of Katta and others before the Emir was deposed and replaced with the brother, or after? It must have been before Ferarri moved into the city (1 a half years before QFG2)? Conflicting/Alternate dates This is the list conflicting dates for events found within the games or other material. ;70 BQFG or 50 BQFG. :Two dates are given when Ad Avis began serving the Dark Master. While they could have began at the same time, meaning that 20 years passed after Ad Avis was released, and escaped his master. Sources suggest that he went directly to Raseir and started his powerplay after escaping Katrina. Which could suggest a 'retcon' and removal of 20 years. ;Between decades ago (at least 20 BQFG4) and 4/5 BQFG4... :The Gypsies indicate that a Borgov cousin moved into valley five years before QFG4 (a similar reference is made in the QFG4 hintbook.QFG4 hintbook, Who's Who in Mordavia, pg 30: "She moved into Castle Borgov in Mordavia five years ago because she heard rumors of the Cult of the Dark One.). Olga Stovich indicates that heard rumors that "strangers" (plural) moved into Castle Borgov four years before QFG4.Olga Stovich (QFG4): "The castle north of town was abandoned for many years. Then some strangers moved in four years ago." There is also implication that Olga and Boris were married over four years before. Anna/Nikolai also add information related to "Dark Master" that may date up to 15 years before. Sometime before Nikolai's death, he learned of a stranger, the 'Dark Master', moving into the castle from other towns people.Nikolai: "It has been so long, and I know so little of what goes on today. Still, some time ago there was talk in town about a stranger moving into Borgov Castle. There was much talk, and many rumors about who had moved in.", "There was some talk of Vampires at the time. I do not think anyone in Mordavia was actually killed by a Vampire, so gradually the talk faded.", "I do not think anyone even saw the stranger. We knew him only as 'the Dark Master.' It is an ominous title." This was likely the same rumors Olga and Gypsies and others were hearing. :However, according to QFGV, it is said that Katrina had been living in Mordavia for decades, ruling over the land"Mordavia was my home for decades. I considered myself to be liege lord there. I had not intended to harm the people there. I just did not realize that my summoning of the Dark One would destroy Mordavia.. This would seem to imply that Katrina moved into into Mordavia decades ago and had been traveling to and from the land for years. :Also of note for Katrina to have been living "decades" in Mordavia she would have had to have lived there 20 years or more. This means that at the time she let Ad Avis go (20 BQFG or 50 BQFG) she must have been living in Mordavia. ;Between 25 BQFG, 15 BQFG, and several years before The date for Anna's disappearance and Nikolai's hunt for her vary between sources. An article in InterAction states that she was killed 25 years before, and Nikolai has been looking for her for 15 years of that time. Dr. Cranium suggests she disappeared 15 years before, and Nikolai has been searching for since that time, and aging as well. Other characters claim it occurred 'several years' before. ;15 BQFG or 12 BQFG :Two dates are given concerning the timeframe of Rakeesh's abdication and Rajah's rise to the throne. ;Between 10 BQFG or 9 BQFG :At the age of nine (or was she eight), Elsa is turned down for training by the Weapon Master for being femaleYorick (QFG1VGA):"She came to me in tears. After all, she was only nine at the time." (may have been prior to -10 BQFG). :Wolfgang Abentuer implies that Elsa was eight years old when she kidnapped by Baba YagaWolfgang Abenteur (QFG1VGA): "Elsa was a beautiful eight year old child with blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was her Father the Baron's joy. Ten years ago, she was carried off by something which flew over the wall and away with her., Yorick claims at the age of nine, Elsa was still living at the palace. According to Karl, at the time of QFG1, she was about eighteenKarl (QFG1VGA): "Elsa von Spielburg would be about eighteen now.". All three characters as well as Stefan von Spielburg agree that she was kidnapped "ten years ago". Subtracting 10 from 18 would leave 8, however depending on which time of the year her birthday is she could easily have been nine. The only way to explain this is Yorick either rounded up (and was mistaken), or Abentuer rounded down (was mistaken). ;Between 5/4 BQFG, 4/3 BQFG and between 3/2 BQFG :There are several claims as to when the rain started. According to Olga Stovich the rains started not long after the strangers moved into Castle Borgov (-4 BQFG). According to Boris Stovich it started raining before he left Olga to become the Gatekeeper of Castle Borgov (-3 BQFG). According to the Gypsies it started raining after Boris became Gatekeeper, and they had entered into Mordavia. According to Tanya it started raining before she was kidnapped at -2 BQFG (ignoring a reference in Mordavia History of Events that places the rains after her kidnapping). According to Dr. Cranium the rains started a few years back, but only in the last year has he not been able to receive any shipments of scientific equipment, and only a few months back was able to travel to Spielburg. According to the money changer in QFG3 (which occurs presumably during late summer), travel to and from Mordavia was blocked and that exchange rate for Mordavian coinage had bottomed out. ;Between 3 BQFG or 1 BQFG :Seemingly 2 or 3 dates are given for when Shameen and Shema first came to Northlands and settled into Spielburg. :QFG1EGA states that Shameen and Shema opened the Hero's Tale Inn 3 years before the game. However in QFG2, its implied that they probably opened it about 1 year before QFG2 when the Katta were exiled from Raseir. Sharak for example states that the Katta were driven out one year before QFG2, and Omar & Ja'Afar also talk about Katta exile one year before QFG2 as well. The three year line was removed from QFG1VGA perhaps to make it more clear with QFG2's information. However, Dahab Khalis in QFG3 and Marrak in QFG5 would seem to support Shameen's quote from QFG1EGA as well. Marrak states that his people were driven out several years before."Several years ago, my people were driven from our homeland and scattered with the winds by a most evil man who usurped the throne of Rasier from its rightful Emir. I have heard word that my homeland has been freed by a Hero, and the land is now ruled by a wise and gracious women. In QFG2, it may also suggest that problems in Shapeir began longer than 1 year before QFG2, as Ferarri already found Raseir an easy mark to take advantage as early as a year and a half before QFG2. Dahab Khalis left Raseir for Tarna when Ad Avis took over, he states this occured many years ago when he was apparently much younger.Money Changer: "My family and I moved here many years ago from Raseir.","I was once the money changer of Raseir, but when Ad Avis took over, I moved with my family to Tarna.", "I left Raseir to get away from such violence. I am too old to leave Tarna now." :Additionally, QFG:The Authorized Guide suggests that Shameen and Shema restored the Katta Tale Inn to how it was before their fateful trip in Abdulla Doo's doomed caravan to Spielburg. They spent several days beating the desert dust out of the draperies, and and rugs, and transformign the inn back to its original splendor.QFG:TAG, pg 96. However, it could imply that Shameen and Shema had moved to Spielburg and opened up the Hero's Tale Inn as early as one week before QFG1. However, comments made in QFG1 novel would still suggest that they had owned Katta's Tale Inn long before Adulla arrival. So rather the refrence in the QFG2 novel would seem to suggest that Shameen was the proprietor of both Hero's Tale Inn and Katta's Tale Inn arouned the same time. Adulla had Katta's treasures because the Kattas were returning to Spielburg during a trip to Shapeir, and they were bringing their profit from their Inn in Shapeir back to their Inn in Spielburg. Also related is the fact that the Kattas were planning on another trip back to Shapier in Abdulla's caravan, but that plan was cut off when the caravan had been destroyed (and their assets stolen). The novels additions actually can be seen to clarify how and why the Innkeepers treasures from Shapeir were being brought to Spielburg if they were already living there (as mentioned in QFG1 and QFG2), and why they were blocked from leaving again! :Additionally its possible that because they were running both inns in Shapeir and Spielburg around the same time, its possible that they made three main trips between the locations (once at 3 years, once at 1 year, and again two weeks before QFG1). :Based on both Marrak and Dahab Khalis comments people must have begun to go into exile much earlier than one year before QFG2. However, it was when Ad Avis over through the previous Emir, and took over, that the strict anti-Katta laws were enforced. This may suggest that even under the previous nice Emir, that things were hard on the Katta, and other people. That they were starting to exile themselves or at least forced out by various means. But when the new Emir was put into place, a proclamation was made that that made banishment official, exiling all the rest of the Katta. ;Miscellenous :Tatiana came to Mordavia (or was already living there see Eastern Woods and Hero Magazine) in order to obtain Erana's staff from the village (where Piotyr had placed it). She discovers the barrow mound where Piotyr died, and takes the Heart Ritual, and waits years for someone to help her take the staff. Note: Piotyr died not long after placing the staff in town. So Tatiana had to have come to Mordavia or began concocting her plans to take the staff from the Village after Piotyr had died. It's not clear how long it took her to find the wraith's mound (and she may have been in Mordavia for several decades). It's not clear if she came to Mordavia before or after the Dark Master settled there. Behind the scenes The issue of Hero Journal packed in the box, and also found in the Adventure's Guild in Mordavia is said to have been there for years since guild was closed, and access to Mordavia was blocked. There is also a stair stepper an item that was advertised in that issue. Yet the issue, also contains information that is clearly from 'present' or shortly before the game, about the hero's previous adventures up to Tarna. How did an issue if published in the present, and a stairstepper advertised in it, get back into the past? Or did it include a prophetic article based on a vision of the future? As Corey Cole points out that at least in original intent, there was no idea of Time Travel considered, and that the stories were intended to take in a linear fashion over an unspecified amount of time (suggesting that not even the "one year" chronology as shown in this timeline is specifically set in stone) and that the series may take place over longer than a year; :Ref time travel - If the designers count when it comes to canon, I can say that no time travel was intended. As far as we're concerned, the five-game Quest for Glory series takes place in linear order, with an unspecified amount of time between each pair of games. The Hero does not necessarily arrive immediately in the next adventure location. :The only possible ambiguity is the question of how the Dark Master's summoning spell worked. That is not well defined, so time or alternate-universe travel is possible. If so, Erasmus's spell that transports the Hero to Silmaria might have "cleaned up" the dimensional side-effects of the Dark Master's spell. In a later comment, he said more things that indicate that a 'strict' single-year timeline may not have been in the works; :Shadows of Darkness was originally planned to be Quest for Glory III, but I'm not sure that affects the timeline. The Hero would have gone to Mordavia a few months, possibly a year, after his desert adventures. *The QFG4 Hintbook states that Ad Avis came to Mordavia before Tanya was kidnapped (this is somewhat supported and implied by rumors from Boris and Olga in the game); however that creates a few discrepancies assuming there is only one year of time in which QFG1-5 takes place. This particular timeline ignores those particular details, and takes into consideration Tanya's perspective that Ad Avis was brought to the castle after Tanya was kidnapped. *The Authorized guide points out that not only was Abdula the first to enter that year, but also the first merchant to enter the valley in a year.QFG:TAG, pg 16 *QFG4 references to an Antwerp explosion in the Spring, and his collection of Antwerp samples in the summer, and his current experiments in the Autumn, could be seen some of the few references supporting the short timeline. A similar a reference is made in QFG5. These are nods to the "Antwerp explosion" potentially created by the Hero in QFG1."Watch Out! Sharp objects and Antwerps are a BAD combination (as you learned back in Spielburg).", You tell Dr. Cranium about your first adventures in Spielburg Valley. He seems vaguely interested in your tales of the Baron and his children, but his eyes positively light up when you mention the Antwerp. Ahh, so you are the Spielburg Hero. I went there on an Antwerp-gathering expedition a few months ago. The people are still talking about your adventures.", "I spent some time in Spielburg last Summer. Everyone kept talking about some Hero who did some noble deeds there. There seemed to be quite an infestation of baby Antwerps there for some reason. I took advantage of the opportunity to capture a number of them in very blunt cages for my experiments. The Baron did not even charge me very much for them! Antwerps are a truly fascinating species. They reproduce by splitting into a number of tiny Antwerps, each with their own genetic code. They cannot split voluntarily, however; they only reproduce when cut or stabbed." "My test Antwerps came from Spielburg Valley, where there was an Antwerp population explosion last Spring."Erasmus (QFG5): "After you and Baba Yaga left Spielburg, it started getting a bit dull there. I puttered around for a while, then decided to come down here to Silmaria for the winter.", Feyhnrus: The infestation of several thousand baby Antwerps had nothing to do with it, I'm sure." However, they don't necessarily fit with references made in other sources. In the the case of Devon Aidendale, he was smart, he didn't attack the Antwerp. Devon knew that the beasts were not aggressive as long as they were left alone; he walked past the bouncing monster and searched the rocks carefully for the hidden keyhole. He did not cause any Antwerp population explosions in his universe. While there was a Antwerp explosion and Dr. Craniumn collected specimens it was not caused by Devon. Attacking the Antwerp is optional and completely avoidable and is not connected to any puzzles or points. However, some Heroes in the multiverse may have actually caused the explosion. The game’s themselves are not smart enough to know that the player may or may not have done this action and the developers assumed they might have done it and put narration in place in QFG4 assuming they did. *According to a reference in QFG1VGA, the game takes place around April 11 (April 12 on a leap year). It is said that there are 250 shopping days left until Christmas.Narrator (QFG1VGA):"Tinsel left over from last Christmas. The tinsel reminds you that there are only 250 shopping days left until Christmas." This would place it in mid-spring on the astronomical calendar. According to the Quest for Glory Authorized Guide, the events of the game take place over nine days, this means the end of the game takes place about April 20 (or April 21). The Hero left Willowsby about one month before the game about early part of March. This means that over a month would have to pass between the end of QFG1 and QFG2 for it to be early summer at the start of that game (this would place QFG2 in the month of June approximately). QFG3 begins three months later, which would actually place it at approximately September (which is actually a autumn month). The events of QFG3 takes place over the course of about 24 days, placing it near the end of September or early October. QFG4 takes place over about a month as well making it late autumn (11 days + two weeks for the ending), it is winter at the start of QFG5. This would place QFG4 in November, and QFG5 approximately in December (it is unclear if Christmas is celebrated during the events of the game). *QFG3 is said to take place during mid-summerSalim (QFG3): It's cosmic and freaky this mid-summer's day, and the vibes from the savanna, they like blow me away." "Well, like, the sun mostly does shine in the summertime. Kinda gives you a warm feeling, doesn't it?" which suggests its following after Shapeir season wise (which was set during early summer), however it takes place three months after QFG2 which would place it into early fall (in northern hemisphere reckoning). Tarna is seemingly closer to Egypt at least in architecture style suggesting it is still in the northern hemisphere (thus still associated with the northern seasons), but the game also places it in Eastern Fricana/East Africa which is a region that lies both north of and south of the equator. The further 'east' one goes from the Savannah and the Jungles in the game show more central or southern cultures. The Tarna seasons are actually real world seasons form Tanzania which have specific meaning and dates relating to the region south of the Equator. *Kusis is the period between June to October is roughly equivalent to 'winter' for Tanzania south of and near the equator. It is the driest time, with cooler temperatures than the rest of the year. The south wind, known as the kusi, keeps the islands and the coast breezy. The long dry season is followed Mvuli.http://www.safaricrewtanzania.com/en/climate-and-season/ *The Simbani say that the season is almost Mvuli… Mvuli, or short rains, that come intermittently throughout November and parts of December, and sometimes stretch into early January. This is period closest to 'spring-summer' for Tanzania durin below the equator.http://www.tanzaniaembassy.or.jp/english/About_Tanzania/climate_en.html It is a season associated with Tanzania a nation south of the equator. However as it is a specific term related to November and December, and January, it actually suggests that QFG3 is actually closer to October, this isn't necessarily an issue with the fact QFG4 takes place in Autumn, however, it is a bit more of a problem that October is not summer (but Mvuli is closer to a southern spring-summer hemisphere at least near the equator). If its October it should actually be spring. But if its 'mid-summer' in the south, it should be mid-winter in the north already. This is where a problem arises. If was 'fall' in the north, it would be spring in the south. If its already 'fall' in the north it can't be 'mid-summer' there either. *Ann Agrama states that Elsa is half her age. In this timeline Elsa would be 18-19 (depending on when her birthday takes place), not much older than she was in QFG1 although she appears to have noticeably aged during events of the year. This would make Ann Agrama about 36-37 (which is pretty young for a gnome?). *Tanya is said to be 6 in an issue of InterAction. *Same issue says Anna was killed 25 years before, and Nikolai had been looking for her for 15 years... Behind the scenes Mishel Baker made note of the one year version of the timeline and her intention to change it in How To Be A Hero novels. :The actual timeline of the games is a little confusing. It’s supposed to all take place in one year, but Rakeesh goes mysteriously gray within a span of months, giving a feeling that more time has passed. We decided that due to the intense nature of the events portrayed, trying to fit them all into a year would be a little bit crazy. Fiction has to be more realistic, so we’ve spaced the adventures out over several years, beginning with the Germanic setting of Siegburg. The geography is exactly the same, but some place names may have changed. References Category:Timelines (Original Canon)